


you’re beautiful just the way you are

by foreverobessed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Boys in Skirts, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hugging, Insecurities, M/M, Morgan gives Spencer a Hug, Outed, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Skirts, Smut, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Time Skips, Young Spencer Reid, low key - Freeform, this is all over the place, wear whatever you want!!, you could call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: The first time Spencer wears a skirt he’s sixteen years old and tipsy.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Ethan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	you’re beautiful just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I have no idea what this is but enjoy!!

The first time Reid wears a skirt he’s sixteen years old and tipsy. He’s sitting in Caroline’s and Bianca’s dorm rooms - they’re sophomores working on their undergrad. Spencer doesn’t know why they’re friends with him - he’s the awkward sixteen year old working on his second PhD and a BA. Bianca is tall, nearing 6’0, while Caroline is much shorter. Spencer is sitting upside down hanging off the side of Bianca’s bed. He met them in the small coffee shop near CalTech, he doesn’t know what made them want to befriend the rambling teenager they bumped into but they’re some of his closest friends. Spencer thought it was a little funny how Biana and Caroline got along since they looked like polar opposites. 

Caroline had beach wavy blonde hair with bright green eyes and tan skin and she was at least a head shorter than Spencer and Bianca. Bianca had dark hair and eyes with porcelain like skin and a dusting of freckles over her nose and cheekbones. She had a nose piercing that was shaped like a ring. Caroline had a date tomorrow so Bianca called Spencer over so they could get drunk and help her on her outfit that she’d wear. While Caroline is giggling drunkenly over something that Spencer isn’t paying attention to, Bianca is looking at him weirdly. Spencer sat up straight, leaning against the wall. 

“What is it?” He asked.

“Nothing,” Bianca said, “I was just thinking we’re around the same height and I think your legs would look good in a skirt.”

Spencer blinked, trying to figure out how to respond. When he was younger he was always fascinated by girl clothes - one time he put on one of his mom’s skirts, it looked silly it was way too big for Spencer’s tiny waist but he enjoyed it. Caroline beat him to it, “Oh, you so would! You have to try one on!”

“I’m gangly, I’m not going to look good!” Spencer said, trying to defend himself. Spencer didn’t like his body that much, he was a stick and very skinny. He looked like a newborn deer with his skinny frame and legs, but it was too late. Caroline was rummaging through Bianca’s collection of skirts. Caroline fished out a pleated black skirt that looked high waisted, it looked like it'd fall just above Spencer’s knees. 

“Perfect!” Bianca called, catching the skirt when Caroline threw it at her. She grabbed it by the waistband and put it in Spencer’s hands, “Go on, try it on. We’ll turn around.” At Caroline’s almost comical nodding he sighed and nodded. He stood up from the bed and took off his converses. He unbuttoned his black pants that he had on with a long sleeved collar shirt with a sleeveless beige sweater vest. He pulled down his pants and stepped into the skirt and pulled it up. He stood in front of the long mirror they had that leaned against a wall. He did a small twirl, and the skirt moved with him. He flattened it down, he had this little excited curl in his stomach. 

“You can turn around,” He said, turning around to face them. 

“You look so good, Spence!” Caroline said, taking his hands in hers.

“Yeah, you look hot.” Bianca agreed, still sitting on the bed. “You should keep it.”

“I-I.. are you sure? It’s yours-“

“I’m sure, Reid.” Bianca said, “I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

A small smile curves Spencer’s lips.

-

When Spencer was hungover the next day he went shopping. He bought plaid skirts, pleated skirts, pencil skirts, tennis skirts and skirts with small slits in them. He wore them to class, to parties, to the coffee shop he worked at. They made him feel confident and happy. 

On one memorable moment he ran into Ethan at a party - he was wearing a white tennis skirt with a pale yellow polo on. Ethan’s eyes raked down his frame, and he grinned. He threw his arms around Ethan’s neck, “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Yeah, I’ve just been busy with classes..” Ethan’s hands clasp the small of Spender’s back, “These are new.” His hand lightly yanked the bottom of the skirt teasingly.

“Hmm.. you like them?”

“Yeah I do, Spencer. Fuck.” His hand went underneath Spencer’s skirt and up his thigh, squeezing it. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Spencer nodded, taking Ethan’s hand in his, “I got to say bye to Bianca first.” Ethan nodded, and he dragged him along. Bianca was by the bar chatting up a short brunette that was wearing a sundress. (Emma - He distantly remembered, Caroline and him had been teasing Bianca over her crush on her). Caroline was next to them, talking to a blond haired boy. Her eyes brightened when she saw Spencer. “Come here!” 

Spencer took Ethan along with them and noticed what she wanted, she was pushing a disposable camera into the blond’s hands. “Are you kidding me?” He groaned, “You know I don’t like pictures!”

“Come on, it’ll be quick!” 

“Yeah, c’mon Spence.” Ethan said with a grin. 

Spencer rolled his eyes and dragged him and Ethan over to the three girls. He stood in between Caroline and Ethan, with Bianca and Emma on the other side. Spencer wrapped his arm around Caroline’s hip and smiled at the camera. Once the bright light had promptly blinded him he blinked out black spots in his vision, “Now I’m leaving.”

He dragged Ethan out, blushing at Caroline calling after him, “Remember to use protection.” They got to Spencer’s apartment in record time - with Ethan immediately yanking off Spencer’s top. He pushed Spender down onto his bed, kissing down Spencer’s neck and stomach. Spencer groaned, lacing his fingers in Ethan’s dark, thick hair. The beginning of Ethan’s stubble scratched wherever he kissed, it just made Spencer groan more. 

“You’re so beautiful, Spence.” He murmured against Spencer’s neck, sucking a bruise in the place the neck met the collarbone. He whimpered, feeling his cock hardening. He felt Ethan’s hand go up his thigh, “You know I wasn’t sure or not if you were wearing what I thought..” Ethan’s hand landed on the black lacy panties he was wearing, his cock was strained against the material. Ethan palmed his cock and he let out a loud groan. “You’re so sexy, baby.” Ethan’s husky voice went straight to Spencer’s cock, Spencer turned them over so Spencer could sit on Ethan’s lap, their dicks against each other. Spencer helped Ethan out of his shirt and pressed their lips together, biting down on Ethan’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan from him. 

He yanked the button out of the fastening of Ethan’s pants while their lips were still pressed together. Ethan’s hands go to his lacy underwear, pulling them down in one swoop. “I’m going to fuck you with this skirt on,” Ethan said, pulling away from Spencer. He mewled at that and Ethan gave him a grin, putting a hand in Spencer’s hair and pulling slightly, it made Spencer moan. “You like that, don’t you, darlin’?” Ethan’s accent was always thicker when he was turned on. Spencer’s fingers wrapped around Ethan’s bicep. Ethan leaned over towards Spencer’s bedside table, taking out the lube and coating his fingers on it. His fingers dug into Ethan’s bicep and let out a moan. 

“You make such pretty noises for me, Cher.” The nicknames make Spencer’s toes curl. Ethan added another finger, fucking Spencer open. “You’re so pretty, in everything, those silly little sweater vests you wear.. your beat up converses.. your ties and  _ fuck,  _ these skirts. You get me all riled up, don’t you sweetheart?”

Spencer nodded stupidly and made a little “uh-uh” noise. Ethan grinned at him and sucked a bruise behind Spencer’s ear, eliciting more mewls from him. 

“You think you’re ready for me, baby?” Spencer nodded and Ethan slicked himself up. He slowly pressed himself into Spencer, making Reid grab onto Ethan’s back and scratch him up. Ethan moaned, biting down on Spencer’s neck. Once Ethan was fully inside of him he began to thrust into him, keeping a steady pace. Spencer was straddling Ethan’s lap, but Ethan laid him down flat so he was on his back. Spencer grabbed onto Ethan’s shoulder, nails digging in as Ethan continued to thrust into him. Reid felt himself slowly tittering towards climax. 

“E-Eth, I-I’m about to come-“

“You’re gonna come for me, darling?” Spencer nodded stupidly, hair getting in his face. 

“Aww.. you’re all worked up aren’t you? You’re all smart and big words until I get my cock in you.”

“P-Please, Ethan-“

Ethan wrapped a hand around Spencer’s dick and stroked twice until Spencer came all over his hand. Spencer groaned loudly, he thinks he briefly heard his neighbors bang on a wall. Ethan began to thrust  _ harder, faster  _ until he was coming inside of Spencer. 

After a few minutes of them still being pressed together, Ethan pulled out and cleaned them both up. He took off the skirt Spencer was still wearing and threw it somewhere in the room. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, spooning him. Spencer shut his eyes with a grin.

-

Once Spencer joined the BAU he stopped wearing skirts. He didn’t want to see his team’s reactions - he didn’t want them to be disgusted by him as others had before. He still had them though, he wore them when he was home alone. (One time he had walked by a police car in college after class, alone. The police started yelling slurs at him, and once Spencer turned around and said something back, something smart ass like - cops always pissed him off, after he got arrested when he was trying to get his mom under control in public in the middle of one or her episodes. The cop got aggressive, yanking his arms behind his back and slamming his head into the hood of his car, handcuffing him. He had a little scar from it on his wrist - a small scar from where the police had tightened the handcuffs way too tight). 

It was a quiet day, a day after a particularly brutal case with paperwork. Spencer was finishing a stack up, doing some of Morgan and Prentiss’ that they had snuck into his stack. He was jumped out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice squeal, “Spence!” 

Spencer’s head shifted up and he saw Caroline walking over to him. She looked good. Spencer remembered she had come into town the day after he was flown out to the case. He stood up, and ignored Prentiss’ and Morgan’s stares, “I’m sorry, Caroline! I completely forgot,”

Caroline wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She pulled away and grinned at him, “Let me look at you!” Spender sighed and took half a step back, doing a small spin. 

“You look good! Healthy.. finally got some meat on your bones, huh!” She pinched his cheeks and he scrunched up his nose. 

“So.. you know Spencer?” Morgan asked, Spencer got out of Caroline’s grasp. 

“Oh, yes!” Caroline said, putting her purse down on Spencer’s desk, “I’m Caroline! We met in college when Spencer was.. fifteen! He was best friends with me and my roommate, Bianca.” She turned to Spender, grinning wildly, “Speaking of Bianca, look!” She dug something out of her purse and put it in his hands, “Look who's finally planning their wedding!”

He grinned when he saw it, “Emma and Bianca are finally tying the knot! How long have they been engaged for - five years?”

“Maybe six.”

Spender glances around to see Prentiss’a and Morgan’s attention on him and Caroline, he also saw Emily trying to subtly text - most likely texting Garcia and JJ. He held back a groan. 

“These are my coworkers, Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan.” Morgan grinned at Caroline while Emily gave Spencer a little smile. 

“Oh, nice to meet you both!” Caroline said, shaking both their hands, “Wow! You two are both really beautiful.” She turned to Reid, “Spender are you telling me you’ve never slept with them-“

“Caroline!” Spencer’s face was red and Emily was laughing. 

He saw Garcia and JJ out of the corner of his eyes come out of their offices. He bit his lip. 

“Caroline, these are two more of my colleagues Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.”

Caroline smiled at them both of them and turned to Spencer, “Are all of your coworkers attractive! Because I see two more in their office up there and-“

Spencer bumped his hip into Caroline’s. 

Garcia smiled brightly at Caroline, “So you know each other from college? What was Spencer like?”

“Shy! At least until he was around sixteen.. let me tell you, I’m surprised he joined the FBI! He loved pissing off cops!”

“Spencer - pissing off law enforcement?” Emily asked, surprised, 

Caroline nodded, her blonde hair moving with her. It looked a bit like a halo, “Yes! Got in trouble for public indecency with that one boy - what was his name? Trevor? In a car!”

“Pretty Boy, doing it in a car?”

Caroline grinned, “That’s what I thought too!” She opened her mouth to say something else but Spencer cut her off.

“I’m going to stop you from further embarrassing me, do you want to get drinks later?”

“I’d love to, but I have a plane to crash.” She said with a sad smile, “but call me, okay Spence? And before I go, I found this-“ She took a photo out of her purse. She pushed it into his hands and put her purse strap on her solider, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Take care, Spence.” She walked away, with the clicking of her heels behind her.

Spencer looked at the picture - his breath hitches slightly. It was the photo of that night with him, Ethan, Emma, Bianca, and Caroline. His smile was bright and his cheeks were flushed from Ethan. “Woah, Boy Wonder!” Garcia was looking at the photo with Spencer smiling and his long legs on display in that white tennis skirt - “You wore skirts?”

“Wait what?” JJ asked, looking over Spencer’s shoulder along with Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia.

“That’s Ethan,” He said, a feeling bubbling up in his throat. His hands are trembling and his stomach  _ hurts.  _ He really hoped they weren’t disgusted with him, “And of course that’s Caroline, and that’s Bianca and Emma. They’re the ones who are finally going to get married.”

“You got some nice legs, Pretty Boy.” Reid can’t tell if he’s being genuine or condensing, he just nodded while his throat is burning. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, be right back.” He set down the photo on his desk and left in a hurry. 

Once he locked himself in a stall he put his head in between his knees and forced himself to  _ breathe.  _ His head and his heart is pounding and he’s taking in short wheezes for air, he squeezed his eyes closed. He felt dizzy and nauseous and his throat was burning, he just wanted to  _ sob.  _ What if they hated him now? He had a few friends in college give him disgusted looks when he started wearing them - calling him all sorts of nasty names and slurs. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a pounding on the stall door.

“Reid?” Morgan asked, “Are you okay?”

Spencer doesn’t say anything, just shoving his face in his hands. He can briefly feel himself crying, the tears running down his cheeks into his palms. 

“Open the door, okay Pretty Boy? I just want to talk.”

Spencer has heard that one before - before he gets his face pounded in. He sniffled, wiping the hot tears still running down his cheeks, trying to control his crying. He stood up, dusting off invisible lint from his pants. He unlocked the stall and looked down at his hands that were still trembling, not being able to look at Morgan.

“Hey, c’mon Reid what’s the matter?” Morgan’s voice sounded sincere.

Spencer shrugged, still looking down at his hands. He started to fiddle with them, to distract himself. Morgan’s fingers come to his chin to tilt it up so they’ll meet each other’s eyes. Spencer’s breath hitched slightly as their eyes met.

“Is it about the skirt thing?” Morgan asked, Spencer nodded slowly. Morgan’s fingers slowly fell from his face. “You know we don’t care about that, okay? You can wear whatever you want.. dresses, pants, ties, sweaters, skirts, anything alright? No one will think differently of you because of it. You're a part of this team.. you’re family. We love you.. I-I  _ care  _ about you, Spencer, okay? If anyone says anything to you about it I’ll beat their ass, alright?” 

Spencer nodded, and Morgan pulled him close to him. Morgan’s arms went around his waist, hugging him close to him. Spencer slowly wrapped his arms around Morgan, putting his chin on his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and calmed his breathing. He just let himself be in that moment, with him in Morgan’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Spencer’s struggles realistic bc this is an issue males can have!! I just wanna say clothing has no gender - wear what you want and you look beautiful in everything x! hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
